Brave Little Toaster
Brave Little Toaster, or simply Toaster, is a supporting character appearing in Bee Shrek Test in the House. He is currently a freelance drug dealer and formerly a pornographic actor famous for working with Johnny Test to create Toast Jobs, the sexual act of using a toaster to burn and stimulate a male penis. Background and early life Prior to the events of Bee Shrek Test in the House, Brave Little Toaster lived in a college dorm with his former owner Chris. Toaster would smoke weed with Chris and Rob, Chris' ex-girfriend, and they would have threesomes where Toaster would insert himself into Chris' anus while Chris would have sex with Rob. When Rob revealed she would have a sex change and broke up with Chris, both Toaster and his owner were devastated. They would try to recreate their threesomes by inserting Toaster into Chris' anus while Chris masturbated furiously, but it wasn't the same. Chris commited suicide by smoking 6240 pounds of weed through every hole of his body for 48 hours straight. Toaster ran away to begin a new life and found himself becoming a pornographic actor. Early career and Toasted Buns Main Article: Johnny Toast '' As a pornographic actor, Toaster appeared in a pornographic film with Johnny Test, ''Toasted Buns. Toasted Buns was criticized for it's lack of "buns", for being only 36 seconds long, and for featuring a teenager (Johnny) mutilating and burning off his penis with a toaster (Toaster). Despite criticisms, Toasted Buns became succesful due to creating the sexual act and porn genre known as Toast Jobs. Toast Jobs became incredibly popular after its creation and spawned an enormous number of internet memes, parodies, pop-culture references, and merchandise. The populartiy of Toast Jobs eventually declined and Toaster had to go his seperate ways with Johnny. Toaster spent all of the money he had earned on weed and smoked all of it in five straight days alone. He became a freelance drug dealer and currently lives by himself in an RV he stole from a Brazilian tap dancer named Susan. Later life and death Toaster continued his career as a drug dealer for several years. He is still close friends with Johnny and sometimes makes appearances and cameos on certain episodes. Toaster was engaged to Hollywood actor Shia LaBeouf and moved to California for one year. However, Toaster felt that life in California was not for him and he missed his old life and friends. Toaster broke up with Shia LaBeouf and returned to his old home. Toaster died along with 16 other people on Black Friday. The cause of death believed to be choking on Tootsie Pop while performing oral sex on a bullfrog. His body was cremated three days after his death and his ashes were poured into the anuses of his family and friends. Resurrection and Jork's rule ''Main Article: Night of the Living Bread '' Toaster was later resurrected on Halloween through an ancient aztec lap dance performed by Shrek and Barry. However he was resurrected under the influence of a demonic Russian-Canadian pedophile overlord named Jork, who could only speak in Korean. Toaster killed 537 people with a plastic spork in 12 hours while under the control of Jork. Toaster was later freed from Jork's control after being forced to watch the first season of Scrubs on DVD. Trivia *Despite working with Toaster as a pornographic actor, Johnny has no romatic feelings for him. Toaster, on the other hand, has developed a secret crush on Johnny. *Toaster can speak fluent Swedish as seen in his cameo appearance in Shrek-it Ralph. *Toaster's favorite band is Blink 182 as stated by Will Smith Fish in Night of The Living Bread Category:Characters Category:Robots